Khoảng cách
by Sekai no Mukou
Summary: Khoảng cách giữa Tenten và Neji vẫn thay đổi theo năm tháng. Neji/Tenten nếu bạn đọc đến toét mắt, nhưng chủ yếu là tình bạn.


Khi Tenten lần đầu chú ý đến Hyuuga Neji và những nỗi đau náu mình trong cặp mắt trứ danh của cậu, họ đứng cách nhau cả một con đường.

Tenten thấy lạ lẫm và tò mò khi một cậu bé trạc tuổi mình đứng hồi lâu trước đài tưởng niệm shinobi, nắm đấm siết chặt, đầu cúi xuống và toàn thân run bần bật như kìm nén những tiếng khóc. Cô gái nhỏ mồ côi cha mẹ từ năm ba tuổi và không nhớ cha mẹ mình là ai. Cô không khóc khi cảm thấy thiếu vòng tay ấm áp của mẹ, cô không buồn khi không được bàn tay chai sạn của cha xoa đầu; cô chỉ biết hằng đêm nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao và gắng tìm hai ngôi sao lấp lánh, lấp lánh như cha mẹ đang dõi theo mình.

Tuy nhiên, Tenten đã hiểu thế nào là nỗi đau mất người thân, và khi cậu bé nọ quay lại, mắt bạc (_một đôi mắt đẹp và kỳ lạ_, cô bé nhủ thầm) nhìn cô ngỡ ngàng trong chốc lát, cô đã nhìn thấy nỗi đau ấy. Nỗi đau đột ngột bị che đậy bởi sự giận dữ trong đôi mắt, và chẳng nói chẳng rằng, cậu bé quay phắt lại và chạy vụt về đầu đường kia, mau chóng trở thành một dấu chấm bé nhỏ trong đôi mắt nâu to tròn của cô bé người Hoa.

Cuộc gặp ngắn ngủi ấy không để lại trong Tenten nhiều ấn tượng, nhưng chắc chắn nó đã được gợi lại tám năm sau, khi cả hai cùng tốt nghiệp Học viện Ninja và nghe công bố danh sách đội.

* * *

Tuy đã trở thành đồng đội được vài tuần, Tenten và Neji vẫn chưa trò chuyện, không, chưa nói nổi với nhau quá mươi từ, phần vì cậu bé lạnh lùng không buồn để tâm đến "những chuyện vặt vãnh như xã giao", phần vì cô bé tóc nâu cảm thấy lúng túng khi cố tìm một chủ đề nào đó để bàn luận. Ít nhất, Tenten đã có thể tiếp cận Neji mà không bị trừng mắt hay khinh thường. Sự im lặng, tuy có phần căng thẳng, cũng là một điều kiện để cô có thể lặng lẽ quan sát thần đồng nhà họ Hyuuga, mặc cho cậu có để ý hay không.

Neji bây giờ không còn là cậu bé năm nào cô đã chạm mặt. Đôi Bạch nhãn của cậu đã không còn chút dấu vết của nỗi đau thuần túy mà cô từng chứng kiến năm nào; thay vào đó là sự ngang ngược, kiêu hãnh cùng định kiến về những điều cậu cho là "thảm hại" (Tenten đã phải đấu tranh kịch liệt với quan niệm toàn phái nữ là những kẻ yếu của cậu bạn đồng đội), ngoài ra là vô cảm với hầu hết những chuyện diễn ra xung quanh. Đơn giản, vì đó là quan điểm của cậu về vận mệnh đã không còn xa lạ với toàn đội Gai: định mệnh quyết định tất cả, ai là thiên tài, ai là kẻ thua cuộc, ai có thể trở thành lãnh đạo, ai mãi mãi chìm trong bóng tối, không gì có thể thay đổi.

Nhưng đã có lần, sau một giờ đối luyện đơn (Neji đã yêu cầu Tenten trở thành bạn tập của mình, và cô cũng không có lý do gì để khước từ), Neji đã không về gốc cây ngồi thiền như thường lệ mà đã đứng lặng nhìn lên bầu trời, nơi từng đàn chim di cư đang bay về phương xa. Tenten sửng sốt khi nhìn đôi mắt bạc nhìn về vô định bỗng trở nên xa xăm, đau đáu; nỗi đau năm nào cô đã chứng kiến quay trở về trong đôi mắt của cậu bé mười ba tuổi. Neji có thể là một thần đồng, một ninja mà tài trí đã vượt xa tuổi mình, nhưng ngay lúc ấy, đôi mắt của cậu bé Phân gia họ Hyuuga là một đôi mắt lạc lối, ngơ ngác trước cuộc đời cay nghiệt.

Khoảng cách giữa Hyuuga Neji và Tenten đo bằng hai cây thước: thước đo khả năng và thước đo tâm hồn. Tenten còn kém xa Neji về mặt kĩ năng ninja, và bức vách ngăn cô đến với Neji, hiểu được và làm bạn với cậu vẫn còn dày lắm. Nhưng nếu từ một con đường giữa họ giờ chỉ còn năm bước chân, Tenten nghĩ, nhất định cô có thể tiếp tục rút ngắn nó.

Cuộc rượt theo Hyuuga Neji của cô bé mang tên bầu trời bắt đầu.

* * *

Mục tiêu thầm lặng của Tenten gặp một dấu mốc lớn: trận chung kết của kỳ thi Chuunin với sự thất bại của Neji. Tuy hơi thất vọng vì cả đội Gai, hơn hẳn "Bộ chín Lính mới" cả một năm, lại không có một ai được thăng cấp, Tenten hết sức vui mừng khi người bạn thần đồng của cô đã tìm thấy sự thật về cái chết của cha, tìm được chiếc chìa khóa để mở cửa chiếc lồng là định mệnh. Đội Gai chứng kiến những thay đổi của Neji đầu tiên khi cậu chủ động ngỏ lời đối luyện với Lee, điều mà cậu chưa bao giờ làm, luôn nghĩ người bạn đồng đội đã bị định sẵn là không có khả năng trở thành ninja thực thụ.

Điều Tenten thấy bất ngờ nhất, là bên cạnh những thay đổi về mặt quan niệm, người đồng đội lạnh lùng của cô cũng trở nên cởi mở hơn, chân thành hơn (tất nhiên, bản tính lạnh lùng vẫn không khác là mấy). Cậu bắt đầu quá trình hàn gắn với Tông gia Hyuuga, tỏ ra quan tâm hơn với đồng đội, nhất là đội Gai; Hyuuga Neji giờ mang nét mặt thanh thản, bình tĩnh thay vì sắt đá, cứng nhắc những ngày trước.

"Tenten, chúng ta đi chứ?"

Cô kunoichi được gọi tên rời khỏi dòng hồi tưởng, cười trừ tỏ vẻ xin lỗi và bước nhanh về phía trước, bù lại những phút dừng chân đã để cách xa người đồng đội thiên tài giờ đã lên bậc Jounin. Cô ngạc nhiên khi Neji dừng hẳn lại chờ cô bước đến cạnh mình, khóe miệng nhếch thành một nụ cười hiếm gặp.

Shinobi và kunoichi sánh bước trên con đường mòn, một cười nói vui vẻ và một hài lòng với việc chỉ nghe người bạn đồng hành nói cười. Ánh sáng hoàng hôn trước mặt họ hắt lại hai bóng hình phía sau – nếu ai có để ý, hai chiếc bóng ấy chỉ còn cách nhau có một bước.

* * *

Sáu tuổi, Tenten và Neji đứng cách nhau một con đường.

Bước sang tuổi mười ba, Tenten rút ngắn khoảng cách ấy xuống còn năm bước.

Mười bảy tuổi, Hyuuga Neji chủ động chờ cô bạn đồng đội bắt kịp mình trên con đường đi làm nhiệm vụ. Mục tiêu của Tenten đã gần lắm. Chỉ còn một bước chân.

Đại chiến Ninja lần thứ tư kết thúc.

_ "Neji, mục tiêu của mình đã hoàn thành," Tenten nói khẽ và mỉm cười, đưa tay ra, "Mình chạm được cậu rồi nè." _

Khoảng cách giữa Tenten và Neji khi ấy rút xuống con số không...

_Không một tiếng đáp lại. Phiến đá khắc bốn con chữ "Hyuuga Neji" lạnh ngắt dưới năm đầu ngón tay. _

...nhưng Tenten thất bại. Neji đã ở quá xa rồi.

_Ngăn cách giữa họ giờ đây là cả một thế giới._


End file.
